Farrago
by Jaded-Raindrop
Summary: Crack!Fest Farrago, fuh . rah . goh : A confused mixture, or medley. Ch. 10, flashlights, SeiferxLarxene
1. Badinage

A Random Story From The Mind of MysteriousBlueCheese.

Note: This is the beginning of my drabble/one-shot collection, _Farrago, _and OMG it's SoraxKairi. YAY.

Chapter Title: **Badinage**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. So please don't sue me.

------

_Badinage (bad-n-AHZH) : Light, playful talk._

Before the Keyblade, before heartless, before Donald and Goofy and King Mickey and all that Door to Light stuff that had changed their lives forever….

…They had been small, innocent children, who knew nothing about other worlds and darkness and evil, because _their _whole world was Destiny Islands, darkness meant bedtime, and the most evil thing they could do was to take more than one cookie from the cookie jar.

They sat on their beloved Paopu tree, awaiting their other friend, with the silver hair and aquamarine eyes.

They were holding hands, because when you're small, that's what best friends do. They hold hands.

"Hey Sora?" she asked, strands of her crimson hair falling into her bright, violet eyes.

"Huh?"

"What do you want to do when you get big?"

His little nose wrinkled in concentration. "…Um…I wanna be a superhero, and save the world! And I wanna go to those other worlds Riku keeps talking about, and make lots of new friends and beat Riku in a fight for once….and…." he stopped, and grinned over at her, his wide, silly grin. "….I wanna be friends with you and Riku forever!"

She grinned back. "Well, _I _wanna be a princess. And I want a handsome prince to come save me. And-"

"Wait!" he interjected. "What about a superhero? Could a superhero come save you too?"

Smiling, she nodded. He puffed out his chest proudly.

"-And I wanna be friends with you and Riku forever and _ever_…and I wanna go to all those other words with you, Sora! Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, his sky-blue eyes shimmering with excitement, and she could tell he was already making plans.

"And the last thing I wanna do when I get big-is to find someone to share a paopu fruit with." she said.

"Okay! I'll share one with you, Kairi!" he offered, grinning broadly.

"Alright! Sora, when we get big, let's share a paopu fruit."

"And get married!"

"Okay!"

-----

…: )... Yay for SoraxKairi fluffiness.

Reviews make me _**very **_happy.

Just a note; for a future chapter in _Farrago, _I want to use a crack pairing.

Like, a serious **weird **pairing.

So, tell me your crazy parings, and I'll choose the weirdest and use it in a future chapter, m'kay?

_(No yaoi or yuri pairings, please)_

Thanks for reading!


	2. Fictitious

Note: Chapter 2, for anyone who's actually reading this fic….ANYWAY…

It's Larxel, from Axel's POV.

Chapter Title: **Fictitious **

Standard disclaimer applies.

----------

_Fictitious (fik-tish-uhs) : Not genuine, false_

We're only shells. We're not real…

So, why Xemnas wastes our time trying to convince us that we can regain our hearts is beyond me.

Yet, here I am, here _you _are, both of us, and others, trying to defy the laws of nature. Trying to find Kingdom Hearts, to destroy all happiness and bring a plague of everlasting darkness to all those poor worlds, just so we can have our pathetic hearts back...

Don't you feel just a _teeny _bit guilty about that, Larxy? I do….

Oh yes, that's right.

I have no heart. Therefore, no emotions. I guess that makes me weird, huh?

No-shut up. Don't say I already was weird...that waffle accident...that was no more than an accident, m'kay? It's not like I was trying to _purposely _burn the waffles _into _the kitchen wall...

You know-we're wasting our time.

Yeah, I know-dramatic shift in conversation.

But….it's true.

That little boy with the Keybladey-thing and the idiotic dog and the agitable duck are going to come and destroy us…or what's left of us, since that gay boyfriend of yours split the Organization apart.

….So, Larxy, I was thinking….

You and me. Let's leave everything behind and pretend we're real…let's waste our time together.

C'mon…..I know you want to….

----------

That was crap. . Yes, it took me **that long **to write this piece of sh-

Yeah, anyway…still looking for crazy KH pairings.

Oh, and thanks to talimthewindwaker for the nice review on my craptastic first chapter.

Almost forgot...

**REVIEW! (Please)**


	3. Dilettante

Note: OMG Chapter 3. _(Heh, that rhymed…) _

-Cough-

Anyway, YES, I AM MysteriousBlueCheese. _(Yeah, I post that everywhere, but just in case you people are wondering.) _And YES this is Namine-centric. Whoo. Hope it doesn't suck. :K

Title: **Dilettante **

* * *

_Dilettante ( dil-i-tahnt) : A lover of art_

I love art.

All of it, from paintings, to sculptures….

...But they all pale in comparison to my favorite type of art….

…Humans…

Humans, with their fascinatingly complex emotions that constantly shift and change….

I'll never possess those beautiful emotions, which is probably why they interest me so much.

-----

As I was searching through Sora's memories, I stumbled across the fond memories of his friends. I dug deeper, wanting to find out more about these people Sora cared about so much, and stumbled into the most wonderful museum in the world…

There they were, all lined up in the hallways of Sora's mind, paintings and caricatures, all so absolutely _stunning._

I passed by one, so vibrant, and friendly. I peered at the name; _'Yuffie'._

Yuffie…the hyper ninja-girl from Traverse Town….

I smiled at some of Sora's passing memories of her, and sighed, bitterly wishing I could have a chance to have some of those experiences myself.

I walked on, pausing at each painting, gazing at their brilliance, and smiling at the memories they held.

I stopped at mine, sighing heavily.

I was fake….

I didn't belong in a museum like this…

Glancing off to the side, I saw a sad, lonely painting, covered in dust and cobwebs. I realized this was Kairi's painting, forgotten, because of me….

Suddenly sick, I turned around, wishing I could tear down my own painting, because it was so _wrong _that I was taking Kairi's place in Sora's memories, because it wasn't _fair._

_I _was the one who wasn't meant to exist. _She _was the one who belonged in the light, the one who deserved this special place in Sora's heart….

I shook my head, clearing away those dismal thoughts. I couldn't think like that _now, _not after I had already erased Kairi from Sora's memories…

Is this what Axel had called a 'conscience'? That sense of right and wrong?

I groaned, silently cursing this conscience I seemed to have, for causing me so much trouble...

I swear, as I walked back down that hallway, it was laughing at me.

* * *

Um…yay for quick updates? 

REVIEWAND SEND IN A CRAZY KH CRACK PAIRING (Plz)


	4. Sui Generis

Note: WARNING: MAJOR CRACK.

MarluxiaxSelphie. OMG, not my idea, it was all warm.summer.nights. She gave me this crazy idea! And many others….:3

Anyway…It's AU, I guess….OMG I raised the whole fics rating just 'cause of this chapter. It's kinda T-M-ish? Yeah- I guess it's more M rated, cause there's a hinted lemon, (but nothing graphic, I assure you.) and there's also some bloodshed. XX….omg, I usually don't write this stuff, and I promise about 99 of the other chapters will be more light-hearted…

**Title: Sui Generis**

Okay, I'm done. See you at the end of the story.

-----

_Latin Sui Generis (soo-i ge-ne-ris) : Unique  
_

Fate was kind to you that day. Fate led you to the park, which led you to her.

You were a wilted flower, if you know what I mean. Slightly crazy. No one wanted to be near you. No one was willing to love you.

Of course, that changed when you met the girl, with the pretty brown hair, captivating green eyes, and a yellow dress as dazzling as the sun.

-----

"Hi." she said, looking at the rose in your hand. "Did you pick that from the bush over there?"

You nodded, tentative and curious. Why was she talking to you?

She laughed. "You're not supposed to pick the flowers here, silly. But I guess it's okay, I mean, no one's going to miss a single rose."

Smiling, she sits next to you on the grass. "I really love roses. They're my favorite flower."

You look down at the rose in your hand, such a brilliant red, and so, so, so beautiful.

You struggle to form the words in your mouth, but they're all jumbled up, dusty from being locked up inside for so long.

"I like roses, too."

-----

That simple conversation, that rose, brought you two back to the park, time and time again.

She was beautiful, dazzling, _yours_. Your sunshine.

-----

She doesn't care that you're ten years older than her, because she loves you so, so, _so _much, and she wants to be with you forever, and ever, and happily ever after, like in one of her favorite fairy tales.

And you're confused, because no one's ever loved you like this, and you don't know how to react.

-----

You feel so _dirty, _'cause you're stealing her innocence and you're _twenty-six _and she's _sixteen, _and this is wrong, wrong, _wrong, _but it feels so _right._

-----

Eventually her parents step in, 'cause they were bound to find out sooner or later, right?

They want the best for their little girl, but she argues that you _are _the best for her-but they don't listen, because moments later-you're sitting in the park, all by yourself.

-----

You feel like a plant deprived of sunlight.

You're wilting again, you can tell.

You want your sunshine back, so, so much, because it hurts when she's not there to hold your hand, to bless you with her light.

So you grab your gun and go…

-----

You're at her door, and you knock, over, and _over _again.

Her dad-he yells at you, shouts, _screams _at you to go away, but you stand your ground, and _refuse _to leave, because you want your sunshine.

So he opens the door, and steps outside. He's a tall, strong man, but you're not afraid.

You take out your gun and pull the trigger.

He opens his mouth in surprise-but he's dead, dead, _gone, _and her falls into you, his blood dripping onto the pavement with a sick sort of pitter-patter, all pretty vermilion, like her favorite flower….

You go into a frenzy-you want your sunshine, you want _more blood. _So you throw the man's lifeless body to the side, and it hit's the ground with a thud.

You step through the door, crazy, blood-thirsty.

Her mother appears-oh, that women looks so much like your sunshine, you hurt even more, and you kill her too.

Blood's all over the carpet, giving you a kind of sick satisfaction.

Soon, her brother's been shot down as well, but he's still alive, just _barely._

"SELPHIE!" he screams, and you shoot him again.

She rushes downstairs, calling for her parents, calling for her brother.

She screams-so shrill and beautiful-you laugh. She runs into the room, tears running down her face.

But she sees you, gun in hand, and her face fills with terror.

"M-Marluxia?! W-"

"Hello, sunshine." you say, grinning sadistically-and you shoot her too.

And a part of you is screaming-because _this is what happened last time. _This is why you were locked up for all those years, this is why no one ever wanted to talk to you, and she _didn't know _you were crazy, _you should have told her _instead of keeping her around for your own _selfish _purposes.

Smirking, you head over to her motionless body, and dip your finger into the hole in her head, laughing because it's so _red, _like a rose.

But suddenly, it hits you, so very, _very_ hard.

Blood doesn't belong on your sunshine's snow-white skin.

You realize what you've done-and you sink to your knees and cry, cry, _cry. _You only wanted your sunshine back-now she'd never come back, ever, _ever _again.

-----

Yeah, yeah. It wasn't that good. XX

-Cough-

Anyway, thanks to warm.summer.nights for giving me this crazy idea. XD

Also, I'm going to make other chapters with odd crack pairings as well, so feel free to send in any ideas

Review, please!


	5. Halcyon

Note: Ew. Okay, this is more of a….er, filler chappy? I wrote it off the top of my head a few weeks ago, so don't expect anything good. **X,X**

Oh, and in the story, 'you' is referring to Sora, Kairi, and Riku.

**Title: Halcyon**

* * *

_Halcyon (_ _hal-see-uhn) : Peaceful, calm, tranquil_

The sun shines brightly everyday, and the blue, blue ocean sparkles oh so temptingly, especially on hot days.

Everything's wonderful, and your world is so pure, and untouched by darkness.

So why do you want to _get away?_

Why do you want to visit other worlds, worlds swarming with Heartless and their citizens stricken with terror, wishing that they could be in a place like _your world, this island?_

You're stupid little adolescents, do you _really _expect to get _anywhere _on that dinky little raft?

Do you _really _expect to survive with only a bottle of water, some mushrooms, coconuts, three fish, and an egg as provisions?!

-----

You laugh as you part ways, excited and nervous, because you're _only kids _and tonight you'll all embark on a quest that will forever change your lives, more than you could possibly comprehend.

You all walk to your respective houses, not knowing that before your heads hit your pillows tonight, everything you car about- the island, your families, _each other_- will be ripped away from you.

* * *

_-Cough-_

Sorry, you guys, I know it sucks. **X,X**

Anyway, I'm working on more crack chapters at the moment, and they might take me awhile, so please be patient.

Reviews would be nice…


	6. Lugubrious

Note: YAY, more crack.

OlettexDemyx.

ZOMG, YES. It's kinda AU-ish.

There's a small reference to my last crack chapter…see if you can find it. ;3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or High School Musical…or Brad Pitt. XD

**Title: Lugubrious **

-----

_Lugubrious (loo-goo-bree-uhs) : Mournful, dismal, or gloomy._

My name is Olette, and I have a story for you.

Let me warn you; it's not exactly a _happy _story…

-----

I was just your average college student, tying to enjoy my winter break.

Of course, I wasn't really expecting anything _interesting _to happen, because interesting is not what Twilight Town was. Or is. The most interesting thing that _ever _happens there is when a person gets lost because of the town's stupid maze-like layout that still manages to confuse me even though I was born and raised there…

I'm rambling.

Sorry.

Anyway…

Despite my belief that miracles didn't exist, and Twilight Town was a place full of killjoys, I met someone who _was _a miracle…he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

And he made my Winter Break…one of the best _and _worst vacations of my life.

-----

Okay, I admit-our first meeting wasn't like one of those scenes from a romance novel where the main character and some random dude look at each other and are all like- 'OMG I LUB U LET'S GO GET MARRIED.'

…All he said was; "Hi."

It was completely random.

Of course, I didn't answer him, because I don't like talking to random people on the street. Stranger Danger and all that crap, ya know?

But he was persistent and asked for my name.

Frustrated, I glanced at him, expecting to see one of those sleazy jerk-faces who're always annoyingly over confident and such, but…his eyes told me otherwise.

I guess that's what first attracted me to him. His eyes, that were such a pretty shade of blue.

'Eyes are the doors to the soul.' My mom always said. Or…something like that.

So I decided he wasn't a sleazy, annoying jerk-face, and told him my name.

"Olette, huh? I'm Demyx. Nice to meet you."

-----

Well, I ended up not going to wherever the crap I had been heading to in the first place, and spent my day with him.

We went to the mall, bought ice-cream, and walked through the park. You know- all that romantic cheesy stuff that people usually do on first dates.

Except we didn't hold hands or anything, 'cause that would've been a little weird.

Of course, the whole _day _was weird. Or, I expect it was supposed to _feel _weird, but it didn't, really. It felt kinda…I dunno, _right._

If that made sense.

In the end, he gave me his phone number, and I gave him mine and said: "Let's hang out again sometime."

He smiled and nodded, and I think I melted inside.

"See ya later, Olette!" he called over his shoulders as he left.

And I just stood there smiling stupidly, because my brain had just imploded.

-----

When I got home that night, I was silently screaming at myself (because I tried screaming at myself out loud once and my neighbors got really angry and nearly called the cops) because I barely knew this Demyx guy and I was already swooning over him.

I mean, he could've been one of those psychos you hear about in the news that just randomly decide to shoot you and your family down because your parents don't like him.

It was kinda like the little people who represent my logic and the little people who represent my feelings were waging a full fledged war inside my body.

Like, with bombs and everything.

And as cool as that sounds, it wasn't fun, 'cause I caused myself a lot of grief that night.

-----

After about a week, I finally decided to call him and ask him out.

As the phone rang, I could hear the aforementioned little people who represent my emotions cheering.

…And of course there were the little people who represent my logic, grumbling about how _he _should've called _me. _

Those little killjoys.

My brain nearly imploded on me again when he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

With nothing else to look at, I noticed that his voice was really….well, kinda girly. But not in that weird kinda way. It wasn't a _girly _kind ofgirly, but just girly for a man…

Oh, whatever.

"Er, h-hi, Demyx, this is Olette. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Saturday, or something…"

"…Sure! How's-"

Okay, after that, I kinda blacked out, because my brain imploded. Again.

-----

That Saturday night, I was seriously _pumped. _

So pumped, that I danced around in my underwear singing 'Sexy Back' for a few minutes before putting on my favorite jeans and a sparkly T-shirt.

'Cause, well, you know. No one wears dresses on dates anymore.

Unless, of course, you're going to a fancy party. Then you wear a dress.

Er, anyway…

So, I got dressed and all, and realized….

…That I still had two hours until Demyx was supposed to pick me up.

I decided to try and contemplate my whole 'going out with Demyx, the guy I barely met' situation.

And my brain imploded.

Then, I got angry at myself, because if my brain kept imploding on regular basis, I wouldn't have any brain left.

And I'd be stupid….er.

-----

I leapt for the door as soon as I heard the knock.

Of course, it could've been a complete stranger trying to sell me something, but fortunately, it was Demyx, and I saved myself some embarrassment.

And I _did _say some, not all.

Because it _was _pretty embarrassing to open my door and start chattering happily to this almost complete stranger.

"Um, I'm happy to see you too…" Demyx said.

I realized I had been rambling, so being the moron I was, (and still am) I stood there blushing and biting my lip while I waited for him to speak.

Or, you know, make some kind of gesture that signaled that we were leaving.

I guess he was waiting for me to say something too, because we stood in my doorway for a few minutes before I sighed and dragged him off to the movie theater.

-----

I must say, Demyx had a very bad taste in movies.

It was one of those corny musicals….like High School Musical, plus rock and roll, drugs, alcohol and sex.

I nearly exploded, because it was so cheesy and stupid.

Ha, you thought I was going to say that my brain nearly imploded. No, this movie was _so _bad, it made _m_e want to _explode. _

-----

I nearly ran out of the movie theater, because I was so happy that it was over.

But, Demyx called for me to wait up, so as I smiled back at him, I mentally reminded myself never to go see a movie with him again.

Demyx caught up with me, looking kinda pale and swaying slightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, putting my hand on his forehead. "You're not sick or anything, are you?"

"No, I'm fine!" he exclaimed, brushing me away. "Just a little tired, that's all."

He gave me a strained smile, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

-----

You'll probably be happy to know that we continued to go out and we went steady.

…Hey, wait! Where are you going?

I didn't say that was the end.

-----

The night before I had to head back to school, Demyx took me out to dinner.

"So…you're leaving tomorrow?" he asked me casually, as we waited for our food.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "What about you?"

"…Oh, I'll just hang out around here, as usual…" he muttered.

"What about school?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't tell you did I?" he said, laughing.

I held my breath, expecting him to tell me some big secret that would change our relationship….

"I dropped out of high school in my junior year."

"Oh." I said, slightly disappointed.

"What? You don't like dropouts?"

….Honestly, I did. But Demyx was an exception.

In front of my door that night, he hugged me, making me promise that I'd e-mail him at least twice a week, and call him everyday.

I nodded, resting my head against his chest and breathing in his scent.

"I'm going to miss you…" he whispered into my hair.

"…Me too…" I murmured.

And I kissed him.

It took him by surprise, but he kissed back, and soon he had me backed up against the door, his tongue exploring my mouth and the little people that represented my logic screamed at me, saying something wasn't right, he was _hiding _something from me, but I ignored them, breaking the kiss and smiling up at him.

"I love you…"

-----

Soon, I was back in school, dragging myself through every day lifelessly, because I wasn't with _him._

I looked forward to the evenings, where I would call him, and we would talk for hours on end, until my roommate, Namine, kicked me off so she could call her fiancé Riku, or just because it was really late.

And everything was fine, until I walked into the room one day, tired and aching to hear Demyx's voice.

"Is that you, Olette?" Namine called from the kitchen.

"No, it's Brad Pitt." I said sarcastically. "Of _course _it's me Nami-who else has a key to our room?"

"I dunno. My ex, Axel, was pretty good with locks…" Namine said as she entered the room.

I rolled my eyes, and headed towards the phone. "Whatever."

"Hey, you got a call from the Twilight Town hospital today…"

I froze as Demyx and everything bad that could've happened to him ran through my head.

"..About what?" I asked cautiously.

"Um…some guy got sick and wanted them to call you. I think his name was Demyx, or something…"

I gasped, dropping the phone in shock.

"…Demyx…"

-----

I burst into his hospital room, panting.

He smiled weakly from his hospital bed. Oh, how it _killed _me to see him so frail and helpless. "Hi, Olette…"

"What is it?" I snapped.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb!" I nearly screamed, tears welling up in my eyes. "What are you sick with?"

Demyx sighed. "…Leukemia….."

"W-what?! Why didn't you tell me? I would've stayed…" I cried, tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry, Olette…I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what? Afraid that I'd leave you? Because I wouldn't have, Demyx, I would've stayed…"

I grabbed his hand, and we sat there crying for awhile.

"I wish…that we'd never met." Demyx muttered. "You don't deserve this…"

"Don't say that!" I hissed, crawling into the bed and snuggling up to him. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me….I love you, Demyx…"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you too." I heard him whisper as I drifted off to sleep.

-----

I woke up the next morning surrounded by nurses, and an impassive doctor.

"You should know," began one nurse. "We don't usually let visitors do that. But…"

I glared at her with sleepy eyes, rolling over to poke Demyx awake. "Wake up…" I whispered, stroking his cheek.

A smile was plastered onto his face, his cheek was cold, and he wasn't breathing.

"D-Demyx?" I asked frantically, tears streaming down my face.

Because I knew he was dead. I just didn't want to except it.

"I'm sorry…" began the doctor.

But I didn't hear the rest, because my brain imploded, one final time.

-----

That was ten years ago, and no, I did not go crazy after Demyx died.

Sorry to disappoint you.

Sure, I was sad and now I have this big whole in my heart, but I'm pretty happy, with a great husband and three kids.

And by the way-the doctors name was Roxas…..and he's now my aforementioned husband.

No, I didn't name any of my kids after Demyx. That would've been cheesy, and kinda clichéd.

But I'll never forget him…Demyx. Because, you know…he was just one of those people who leave such a deep impression on you that you can't forget them, no matter how hard you try.

-----

I had fun writing this, but I don't really like how it turned out. X-X I hope it didn't suck, cause I worked really hard on this. I seriously had to force myself to finish this fic…

Anyway, thanks to my awesome reviewers, you guys rock! -Hugs and hands out Sephiroth-shaped cookies-

Just to let you guys know-that ZexionxAerith fic will be a long time in coming and that SoraxMulan even _longer_, m'kay? I'm sorry, but while ideas for pointless one-shots and drabbles are running me over almost _constantly, _I just can't find any ideas for these two pairings….I SOWWY! T-T

Okay, what else is there to rant about?

Oh…

Thanks to Silver Moon Droplet, who suggested this uber cute pairing. : )

And….

I have the sneaking suspicion that this is slowly turning into a crack-fest….

**Review please!**


	7. Desiderate

Note: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Finally, I've written that ZexionxAerith that c.h.i.c.a.g.o x pillows (and a few others) requested…

Hope you like it

**Title: Desiderate **

-----

_Desiderate (di-sid-uh-reyt) : _ _To wish, or long for._

You want to check up on her.

You just want to see how she's doing 'cause _dangit, _you feel sort of guilty for not saying goodbye to her. Of course, you can't _really _feel, because you're a _Nobody _and Nobodies can't feel at all, so you just suppose you should feel guilty because you forgot to go say "Bye, I'm okay, but I don't think I'll ever be coming back. Have a nice life!"

And she's really good at worrying-you know that. So, with all the Heartless prancing around, she has better things to worry about, than _you _of all things.

If she's worrying at all.

You don't really know why you suddenly want to go see her, because it wouldn't make sense, just to appear after all the years you'd been gone and say: "Omg, Aerith, I'm okay, goodbye!"…Because you doubt she remembers you.

But something keeps urging you into town and you suddenly realize it's not just Aerith you're going to see…

You're going to see Squall, and Yuffie, and all your old neighbors and maybe Cloud, but you couldn't care less about him, your rival for Aerith's affection.

And when you walk into the marketplace, you smile, because everything's so familiar and friendly- there's Wantz, running the shop now instead of his father, there's Wedge, and Jessie, and Squall and Yuffie snogging it out in the corner….(Well, that's new, but it had to happen sometime, right?)

You desperately want to be apart of it all again. To laugh at Wedge's stupid jokes, to marvel over the huge age gap between Squall and Yuffie and gasp because 'Ohmygosh he's touching her _there.' _and 'Holy crap, those two really need to get a room.'….To _belong._

But you don't belong here anymore, and they're probably better off without you.

…And it's mostly Aerith you're here to see, so you follow your nose to a simple little house where her scent is heavy in the air around you and nearly oozing out of the house's windows.

It's Merlin's house. That slightly eccentric old man that claimed he was a wizard, and since you never believed in magic you took him for a lunatic and avoided him at all costs, while the other neighborhood children flocked to him like flies to honey because of his stupid little magic tricks.

Aerith once took you to his house, _this _house, and you remember that day clearer than any other of your days with her, because it was one when Cloud wasn't trailing you two like a shadow and you had her all to yourself…

But you shake your head, because those memories are to painful and they remind you of the stupid mistake you made and what could've happened if you had never gone along with Xehanort's stupid experiment.

You put your hand on the doorknob and silently slip inside.

She's just sitting there, reading a book, and she doesn't notice you step in. There are books everywhere-and a computer that you assume does something really important due to it's size and number of buttons.

"Aerith…" you mutter under your breath.

She's changed-her hair's darker and her eyes are sadder-but you can still see that same beautiful light radiating off her skin, because her heart is so pure, it makes her seem to glow.

Noiselessly, you head over to her chair and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm back, Aerith." you whisper.

She jumps up and turns to look at you, her green eyes filled with something that looks like relief, surprise, fear, and happiness all mixed together.

"I-Ienzo?"

You smile at her, and it suddenly hits you-you still want her. You can't feel, but you guess that if you could, you'd be feeling something called _love_, because you loved this girl with all your heart and then you threw it all away for the sake of science.

So you lean in and kiss her, to feel those soft looking lips of hers, just _once…._

…And then you turn to leave.

"I missed you, Ienzo…now…now, you're just going to leave?!" she cries, grabbing your hand.

It's so soft, so warm, so _real, _and it makes you just a little bit sick, because she's getting upset over _nothing, _you're just a waste of her time.

So you nod and ever-so-gently push her away and head towards the door.

"…Goodbye."

-----

OMG.

Yes, ZexionxAerith pwns, and I hope it didn't suck, cause I kinda liked writing this : )

I luffles you, reviewers! You guys pwn as much as ZexionxAerith and Kairel combined. And that's saying a lot. XD

Anyway, expect that SoraxMulan to be up soon….

.:Reviews are love:.


	8. Praxis

Note: Just to let you know-I'm running on Dr. Pepper and chocolate milk at the moment. If not for all the caffeine and sugar in my system right now, I'd probably be asleep, or dead…you know…

Yeah, well, it's SoraxMulan. YAY. Omg, I'm so stupid. A few days ago I'm all 'The ZexionxAerith and SoraxMulan fics will take a while' and then a few hours later I'm sitting in my room listening to Fall Out Boy (♥PETER WENTZ♥! SQUEE!) and then an idea for ZexionxAerith hits me. And while I'm writing _that _a SoraxMulan drabbley-thing formulates in my head.

Ohmygosh I'm ranting. Now you guys know how my friends feel. XD.

**Title: Praxis **

-----

_Praxis (prak-sis) : Habit, or custom_

You were never one to follow tradition.

And your family-they tried so _very_ hard to make sure you ended up a proper young lady-"_Wear a dress, pour the tea-carefully! For goodness sakes, Mulan-for the last time, you cannot go gallivanting around in men's clothing. It's unacceptable, how do you expect to get a husband like that?"_- and you tried so _very _hard to do everything they wished…

But you couldn't because that's not who you are, and you ran off to join the Chinese army in your father's place.

Of course, you were nervous, so you just sat in the bamboo grove by the army's encampment, trying to gather up the courage to go and join.

Following the advice of a lizard-_"Draaaagooon, Mulan. I'm a dragon. Not a lizard. I don't do that tongue thing."_-you took a deep breath and turned around when your lizardy-dragon thing named Mushu was attacked by a boy wielding a giant house key and a duck with a staff.

Well-Mushu seemed to know the duo-which turned out to be a trio, because a giant dog came running up to introduce himself a few moments later-and you all became friends.

How sweet.

The five of you saunter into the encampment and thus began the most miserable-wonderful time of your life.

Oh, that boy. Sora. He was so fun, and playful and strong.

And when he had to leave, you suddenly realized that you really liked him. But you pushed, (more like _brutally __shoved._) those feelings aside, because you didn't want to break anymore traditions and upset your family further.

You went on with your life, wearing a dress, courting Shang (because he was the nice Chinese man of your _parents _dreams.), and everything was fine-until _he _came to visit and those stupid feelings for him resurfaced and you suddenly didn't _want _to wear a dress, because he said you looked better in _pants _and a _tunic. _Suddenly, you didn't _want _Shang, you wanted _Sora._

So you decided to screw tradition and backed him into a corner one day while he was visiting and said, "Sora-"

…Then you kissed him.

And to your delight-he kissed back, and it was like saying 'I love you' without words.

You were never one to follow tradition-why start now?

-----

Omg. I hope it didn't suck. XD

Yes, well, I'm still all sugar high and stuff, so I'm going to go attempt a TidusxNamine because I have an idea…: )

Have I told you reviewers how much I LUVES YOU?!

Yes?

Well, I'll tell you again. I LUVES YOU! -Huggles-

Anywho, talimthewindwaker was, like, the first person to EVUH review on this ficcey of mine, and she suggested this pairing, so HERE YA GO: )

Review! And remember-always wash your hands after using the restroom!

-Laughs crazily- Remember people, I'm still sugar high...o-o


	9. Penchant

Note: -Screams- OMG. I seriously need to go die. This isn't exactly one of my best chapters-I kinda rushed it cause I have a contest entry to attend to-more details at the end. : )

Yeah, anywho-

TidusxNamine equals cuteness. I dunno _why, _but I find this pairing absolutely adorable, 'cause I'm weird like that. : )

**Title: Penchant **

-----

_Penchant (pen-chunt) : A strong liking for something_

**Confession**

"Hiya, Nami." he said smoothly.

"….Tidus." she sighed, her eyes never leaving her sketchbook, where her hands moved effortlessly about in the process of capturing the ocean before her.

"Guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I've decided that I like you." he proclaimed, grinning broadly.

"That's nice…I guess." she muttered.

"What do you mean, 'that's nice'?!" he asked, frowning. "_I'm _the hottest guy on the island-every girl would kill to be in your place!"

"By 'all', you mean Selphie, right?" she asked, glancing up at him briefly, then closing her sketchbook.

"Nuh-uh!" he exclaimed, snatching her sketchbook. "Hm, let's see. What do we have here?"

"Give that back!" she exclaimed, reaching up to grab it.

"Oooh, what's this? I see a lot of Riku in here…do you maybe….like him?!" he taunted, waving the sketchbook in her face.

"Moron." she muttered, reclaiming her drawings.

"Aw, c'mon, Nami. You know you want me."

"You wish."

-----

**Attempt no. o1**_** -Friendly**_

"Wait up, Nami!" he called, running after her.

"Why?" she called over her shoulder, quickening her pace, _ever-so-slightly. _

When he gave no response, she sighed in relief, thinking he had given up.

But she turned around, and he was right there, holding back his laughter.

"Boo." he said, grinning.

She frowned. "What do you want?"

"Don't be so cold, Nami! I only want to get to know you better-"

"Go away."

**Attempt no. o2**** _-_**_**Insult**_

"Tidus-what did I tell you about personal space?" she said, looking up at the boy.

"Nami."

"_What, _Tidus? I'm trying to draw-" she explained, gesturing to the palm trees below her. "And it's a nice day, so why don't you go play blitz ball with Wakka, or go spar with Riku and die? Even better-you could jump off this tower right now-"

"You're short."

"…You're stupid." she retorted, giving him a blank stare.

"Er…you're too skinny…."

"Wait. Are you trying to insult me? Because, frankly, Tidus-your so called 'insults' aren't doing much damage, and if you want me to like you-"

"Your boobs are small!" he blurted, biting his lip and instantly regretting his words.

Her eyes narrowed and her cheeks turned red with anger. "Why you-" She then proceeded to smack the poor boy multiple times upside the head with her sketchbook.

**Final Attempt**_** -Window**_

He peered into her window, surveying her room briefly before rapping sharply on the glass.

Startled, she turned around to see who it was, and frowned when she realized it was the boy she had spent all day either avoiding or beating up.

He gestured impatiently at the lock, but she stuck her tongue out at him before turning out her lights and going to bed.

"NAMI!" he screamed, pounding his fists against the window savagely. "NAMI, OPEN UP! NAMI-"

"Shut up!" she hissed, opening the window. "What do you want, Tidus?!"

"I like you. And you're going to accept that!" he announced.

"You've already told me that! Now go away!"

"Don't make me come over there." he threatened.

"And do what? _Insult _me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." he mumbled, leaning closer to her.

"…Tidus?!"

Suddenly, their lips crashed and he fell through her window and onto the floor, his lips still locked with hers.

She broke the kiss, giving him a quizzical look.

"C'mon." he asked teasingly. "I know you enjoyed that."

"Get off me, you moron." she muttered.

"Oops…" he said, blushing, rolling onto the floor.

Grinning devilishly, he stood up and helped the girl off the floor. "So?"

"What?!" she demanded, glaring daggers in his direction.

"Are you ready to become my girlfriend?"

"Ohmygosh." she said, taking a deep breath. "Tidus, you are the most conceited, annoying, childish boy I have ever met."

"Is that a no?" he asked, eyes filling with disappointment.

"…No." said, smiling and pulling the startled boy into a kiss.

Slightly shocked, he drew back, giving her a questioning look.

"Truthfully, Tidus, I've always kinda liked you." she drawled, twisting her hair around her finger in a bored manner.

She grinned over at him.

"Wha-?! I-You-Me?!"

"Yeah…I just like making things hard for you."

-----

…Please don't hurt me….

BECAUSE THAT SUCKED.

I'll try to do better next time. T.T

Anyway. xxlovelycollision is hosting a contest…go to her profile for the details and ENTER. Or else I'll throw sporks at you. _.. Grrr_

Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to, cause this chapter was kinda crappy…


	10. Sea Salt Ice Cream

Note: Finally, an update! YAY! -Random Applause-

Okay, so Silver Moon Droplet wanted sea salt ice cream to be the theme for one of the chappies, so this is for her ♥. Hope ya like AxelxOlette. : )

On with the chapter!

**Title: Sea Salt Ice Cream**

-----

"_Sea salt ice cream_?"

"Yeah."

"Ew." Axel said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"What? It's _good._" Olette said indignantly, as she glared up at the redhead.

"Pfft. Whatever." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It _is_!"

"It _can't_ be. Salty ice cream? Ew. I can't believe you're actually _eating _that crap."

"You haven't even tried it yet, Axel!" she exclaimed.

"True-but I can get a good idea of what it tastes like by watching other people's reaction when they eat it."

She looked at him incredulously. "How?"

"Well, take that kid over there, for instance-"

"_What _kid? We happen to be in the town square, and it's _swarming _with kids right now, Axel. I know it hurts that tiny little brain of yours-but _try _and be specific." Olette said.

Sticking his tongue out at her, he continued. "That one-the one with the shirt six sizes to small for him. Didn't you say his name was Sid or something like that?"

"Seifer?"

"Yeah, yeah. Seifer-gotcha. Well, lookit _him. _He's turning blue." Axel announced smugly.

"He wasn't even eating ice cream! And he's turning blue because he's choking." Olette said dismissively.

As the brunette rambled on about how delicious sea salt ice cream was, Axel watched amusedly over her shoulder at Seifer's two friends-who were frantically taking turns punching him in the stomach. He laughed as Seifer pushed them away, then attempted to do the Heimlich maneuver on himself.

Olette stopped, and glared daggers up at her redheaded companion. She turned around, and sighed when she saw what he was laughing at. Then, hitting Axel sharply on the arm, she stomped over to a blue-turning-purple Seifer, and slapped him, very hard, on the back. A chunk of heaven-knows-what flew out of his mouth, and he doubled over, gasping for breath, while thanking Olette and attempting to punch his bewildered friends.

She stormed back over to Axel, who was giggling like mad, and stared at him angrily. "You didn't listen to a word I just said, did you?" she demanded.

"Nope." Axel said cheerily. "But, to make it up to you, I'll try this 'sea salt ice cream' of yours."

Forgetting her anger, Olette smiled triumphantly, and turned to go buy the salty sweet treat in question.

"Wait!" Axel exclaimed, grabbing her wrist. "You have some ice cream on your cheek-let me get it for you."

He cupped the brunette's head with his hands, and smirked.

Olette gave a confused look, and tried to wriggle away. "Let me go, Axel. I can wipe it off by-"

Suddenly, he leaned in close to her, and licked her cheek lightly. Then, he placed a small kiss on her lips, leaving her stunned and silent.

"Hm. You're right. It _does _taste good. Or….is that you?"

-----

Zomg.

Anyway…

I wanted to make something uber spiffy for you guys, and this is all I could come up with. T.T. Sorry, meh brains kinda overloaded with ideas for contest/challenge ideas, that I rant about on my profile, and in another story I've written.

Yesh, that was totally spam to make you guys go look at my profile and other stuff I've written.

…I'm JOKING, people. Gosh. XD

Anyway-

Oh! And Silver Moon Droplet is now hosting a contest…go check it out.

And-

Leave a review, because I know you all love me so much ♥


	11. flashlights

Note: Hm.

I wrote this a while ago, because Chicago x pillowz wanted something with flashlights as the theme.

-failage-

Yeah. This is kinda. Bleh.

But hopefully the crackifullness will make up for the bleh-ness!

SeiferxLarxene. YUSH.

-----

Oh, how he hated those summer storms.

You know-the ones where the electricity goes out and the wind kicks up and it so _dark _you can just barely see your hand when you hold it in front of you face. And then the _thunder _and _lightening _and **more **_dark._

And it just so happened that at that very moment, he was in the middle of one of those summer storms, with his pathological fear of thunder and lightening and _darkness _taking over quickly.

To make it even worse-it was eleven o' clock at night and Twilight Town's electricity decided to die. He watched in horror as the streetlights all flickered out simultaneously.

It was _dark._

Thank goodness for paranoia, which caused him to carry his dark blue flashlight wherever he went.

That's right-the great Seifer Almasy was a paranoid freak who's comfort item was not a teddy bear or blanket, but a navy blue flashlight he had received on his seventh birthday. Back then-it had been okay for him to carry it around openly. Now he kept hidden, deep in his pocket, where he could hold it without people seeing him.

Paranoia kicked in as he pulled it out-what if it went out unexpectedly? He should've brought extra batteries! What if it didn't work…? He sighed in relief as the flashlight came to life, emitting a beam of light that was very much like his lifeline. If it went out…he didn't know _what _he would do.

Bravely, he marched forward, squinting against the harsh summer wind.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightening came from nowhere and struck his trusty flashlight.

A small electric shock went through his body, and he squealed, throwing the flashlight down hastily.

As he stared down at his blackened flashlight, he heard someone laugh sadistically.

He looked up, and there in front of him was a woman, with blonde, oddly styled hair, who had _definitely _not been there a few moments ago. Electricity seemed to flow from her fingertips as she brushed a stray hair aside.

Blushing furiously, he was suddenly grateful for the cover of the night-because it made his nearly glowing face less visible.

The women giggled. "Did I scare you, little boy?"

"N-no! Of course not!" he said quickly.

He swore he saw a smirk plastered on that pretty face of hers-but he couldn't be sure, because it was so _dark_.'

She bent down and picked up his smoldering flashlight. Holding it lightly in her slim hands, she toyed with it before speaking.

"I assume this is yours?"

"So what if it is?" he asked defiantly, his confidence slowly returning to him.

"You don't _strike _me as the paranoid type-but looks _can _be deceiving." she drawled, in an ever-so-slightly condescending tone.

"I'm _not _paranoid!" he exclaimed, snatching back his flashlight.

"Oh sure. Everyone goes around with flashlights in their pockets-you know, just in case." She said, winking at him before walking away.

"…The name's Seifer." he said suddenly.

"So?"

"This is the part where you tell me your name-and we exchanged numbers so we can go out to dinner sometime." he said smugly.

She smiled. "I'm sure that pick up line would've worked perfectly with any other girl. However-" A flash of lightening, and she was in front of him again. "_I _am not any other girl. In fact, I think I'm several years older then you. My name isn't important-but if you _must _know, it's Larxene." she answered, and began to walk away again. "Oh, and Seifer? I don't think dinner's going to happen."

In a flash, she was gone.

-----

-Smile-

Um, cha.

I wrote this sometime during July and never posted it. X-x

Anyway-you guys must REALLY love me. (for some odd reason.)

**53 **reviews and **1,406 **hits. ZOMG! I luff you guys. I really do. -Hearts-

Now-if you want to prove you love me, then review!

_To xyuffiex : Totally working on those NaminexPence and PencexOlette. : ) Of course, I have oodles of other stuff to do, so….yeah….._


End file.
